<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning by NaomiPT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387583">Drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPT/pseuds/NaomiPT'>NaomiPT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Better Living Industries, California 2019, Party Poison is not having a good time, The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys, other characters just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPT/pseuds/NaomiPT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up alone in a strange room, Party Poison finds himself unable to recall... anything. As he slowly regains his memories, he finds that not all is as it seems. <br/>----<br/>Set just after the SING Music Video. Party Poison is called Gerard in this because I lack any form of creativity- this may be updated if anything is revealed in National Anthem. </p><p>Honestly this came to be because TTLOTFK: NA Issue 5 was delayed in the UK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you're drowning, in a panic your first instinct is to fight back against the water. See, what you actually need to do is float, but people often forget this. They'll instead opt to fight against an enemy they will always lose to. <em>It's strange, isn't it?</em> Despite how far we've come as a species our first instinct is always to fight-even if it inevitably leads to our deaths.</p><p>You don't win against water.</p><p>You don't win against Better Living Industries.<br/>
...</p><p>The lights were bright, almost blindingly so. The young man in the corner curls himself up tighter in an attempt to block it out, but it still gets through to him. He sighs.</p><p>He wasn't too sure what he was doing here, although he was certain that he wanted to be miles away. Somewhere warmer, surrounded by sand. The beach? No, that didn't sound quite right... But it was probably something along those lines.</p><p>He flexes his fingers a few times, noting that they felt fairly stiff. He hadn't moved in a while, he guessed-a long while-but he had bigger concerns right now. Where he was was certainly one of them, but who he was? That was probably a better place to start.</p><p>A name. What was his name? Ger- Wait, no. He couldn't say that. He needed to protect his name. He went by something else.</p><p><em>Party Poison</em>.</p><p>Finding out why the alias was so important could wait until later, at least he had something to go on. Next up... Did he have any family? </p><p>Yes. A brother. One brother... Wait, no... Three brothers... Wait.</p><p>He shakes his head, tucking his knees closer to him. Both statements made sense to him, but at the same time they made no sense at all. He had one brother - fact. He had three brothers - fact. How was that even possible?</p><p>Whatever. One brother, three brothers. It didn't matter- he had family, and that was the most important thing. Was there anything else to remember?</p><p>He puts all his focus in to trying to remember anything else, ignoring the searing pain in his head that clearly wanted him to just sit down and forget. He didn't want to forget. He couldn't. <em>He had to remember. </em></p><p>An array of colours flashes through his mind. He wasn't too sure of the significance, but it made him realise something. This room he was in was completely devoid of any colour- it was mostly just black and white, with the odd shade of grey thrown in here and there. It didn't sit right with him - <em>there needed to be colour.</em></p><p>
  <em>He wanted to bring colour back. It was taken away years ago, and he wanted to bring it back.</em>
</p><p><em>Wait</em>...</p><p>His face scrunched up as he continues to search for his mind, but he can't help but feel like his mind is pushing back. Almost as if there was something there he wasn't supposed to find out.</p><p>He closes his eyes and tries to focus. He focuses on his name. His brother(s). He focuses on the colours. He focuses on the warmth and the sand, the diner and the Trans AM.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... What?</em>
</p><p>His eyes fly open, and with that the flood of memories comes crashing down on him. He was Party Poison- a quarter of The Fabulous Four known all across the zones as someone who doesn't take shit from BLI.</p><p>He remembers his brother, Kobra Kid, who wore a bright red jacket that almost matched the shade of Party's hair. He remembers Jet and Ghoul, his brothers from other mothers. He remembers The Girl that made their happy little family complete, and how they would all lay their lives on the line to protect her.</p><p>
  <em>She was the key to defeating BLI, he knew it.</em>
</p><p>For a brief second he smiles to himself, but then he remembers her being taken and the smile immediately fades. He remembers how they stormed Battery City to get her back. He remembers... something distracted him... And then he got shot.</p><p>His breathing became uneven as he jumped to his feet. He was still alive. Why was he still alive? And on that note, where was Kobra? Where was Jet? Where was Ghoul?</p><p>
  <em>When you're drowning, in a panic your first instinct is to fight back against the water.</em>
</p><p>He needed to move. He needed to get out of here and find them. Staying here wasn't an option, not right now. He still had the upper hand, right? He could probably sneak them out of here if he found them quickly enough.</p><p>
  <em>See, what you actually need to do is float, but people often forget this.</em>
</p><p>He exits into a hallway, scanning every room in search for his team- <em>his family</em>. As his heart rate picks up, so does his speed. Door after door, room after room, Party tries to find any sign of life.</p><p>
  <em>They'll instead opt to fight against an enemy they will always lose to.</em>
</p><p>Rather than his friends, however, he is just met with the blank stares of dracs- <em>not the life signs he was hoping for</em>. His body almost moves automatically as he charges towards them. He didn't have a plan, but it didn't matter to him.</p><p>
  <em>It's strange, isn't it?</em>
</p><p>He seemed to care very little about his lack of a weapon, dishing out punches left right and centre. Despite everything, the dracs presented very little challenge to him. It was as if they weren't even trying to fight back.</p><p><em>Despite how far we've come as a species our first instinct is always to fight-even if it inevitably leads to our deaths</em>.</p><p>But then his he remembers why he was so distracted in that earlier fight. The dracs he was fighting, he always knew they were people, he just didn't know they used to be killjoys.</p><p><em>You don't win against water</em>.</p><p>He remembered... he was shot by Korse after being distracted by the drac he had just ghosted. Sure, he didn't know the killjoy personally, but he still knew him. He had a team that was desperately searching for him after he disappeared following a clap on Route Guano - they hadn't given up hope that he was still alive... And he was, right up until Party shot him in the back. The red head felt sick and tried to push down the memory... But it doesn't work, with the fight just playing on repeat on his head. <em>Ambush. Distraction. Shot. Ambush. Distraction. Shot. </em>He still wasn't entirely sure how he was even alive after that situation-he was certain Korse had shot him in the head.</p><p><em>You don't win against Better Living Industries</em>.</p><p>He catches his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't his face staring back at him though. Instead, it was the same mask of the people he was fighting against. The same mask he had always been fighting against. His mind grows fuzzy as he tries to understand what was going on... And then he feels his memories slip away again.</p><p>He was drowning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written at around 1am when my tired brain decides SING wasn't sad enough (I can't even watch it without crying though so...)</p><p>I know this plays slightly loose with the idea of Draculoidization, but still.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>